No Need For a Test
by Clare1
Summary: A T/W series. Kinda hard to rate. PG-13 for m&m and f&f relationships in late chapter. ATTEMPTED Humor in last chapter. -_-0
1. Default Chapter

No Need for a Test  
by "Little Washu" or Clare  
  
Prologue  
  
Tenchi came home after harvesting carrots to find Ryoko and Ayeka standing by the door to   
greet him. Ryoko had an evil grin on her face and Ayeka had her petite nose up in the air.  
"Hello dear Tenchi," Ayeka spoke in a soft sweet voice.  
"Hey Tenchiii!" Ryoko glomped onto Tenchi.  
"Ryoko! You devil-woman! Get off my Tenchi NOW!" Ayeka roared.  
Ryoko ignored Ayeka and with her arms wrapped around Tenchi's neck she purred, "Tenchi,  
Hon, do you like me or that little brat?"  
Tenchi tried to move his face so Ryoko wouldn't breathe on him and replied," I do  
not know."  
Ryoko angrily got down, kicking Tenchi in the shin along the way.  
"Ow!" Tenchi yelped.  
While Ryoko teleported away, Ayeka ran over to Tenchi, "Oh my, Tenchi darling! Are you ok?"  
Tenchi just nodded and limped away.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Tenchi! Tenchi!" Yosho hollered. "Where is that boy?"  
Tenchi ran over to his grandpa who stood impatiently against a tree.  
"You're late boy," Yosho complained.  
"Sorry, it's nearly impossible to get out of the house with the 6 girls staying here."  
Yosho took out a sword and handed it to Tenchi, then pulled out one for himself.  
"Alright, give it your best shot," Yosho commanded.  
"Arghhhhhhhhhhhh!" Tenchi, with the sword in his hands, dashed towards his grandpa.  
Tenchi didn't get much closer than 3 feet away from Yosho. First crown prince of Jurai's  
skills are still in good tact; not a bit rusty.  
"Try harder boy!" Yosho snapped.  
"Errrr...oof!" Tenchi collapsed on the ground from the force of Yosho's sword.  
"Keep practicing. We'll try again tomorrow," and with that, Yosho walked away.  
Tenchi took a moment to catch his breath. Everything in his life was getting so  
complicated. As if training and school wasn't bad enough already, He had 6 beautiful women wanting his attention. They wanted him to love them. Them as the center of his universe.  
He thought a moment about what happened when he got home from the carrot fields that  
morning. Ayeka and Ryoko didn't act differently, but somehow he felt he had to make a decision.  
One that could hurt the other 5 girls, one that could maybe be the wrong one and be too late to  
change it, one he dreaded of even thinking about. But he knew it was time to grow up and act like  
a man. He wanted a girl who would respect his decisions, but how could he find who that one is?  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tenchi and Amagasaki walked together towards the buses.  
"Hey, did you see the new girl? I think she digs me!" Amagasaki sounded like a child who was going to the candy store.  
"M-hmm," Tenchi just continued thinking about a plan to find his girl.  
"Tenchi? You alright?" Amagasaki stood in front of Tenchi stopping him. "Get a hold of   
yourself."  
Tenchi shook his thoughts out of his head so he could think straight about what was currently  
going on. "Sorry Amagasaki, I just have a lot on my mind."  
"Who's the lucky girl?" Amagasaki grinned  
"WHO SAID IT WAS A GIRL!?" Tenchi screamed.  
"Uh, sorry man," Amagasaki apologized.  
The boys climbed onto the bus and took their seat. Tenchi was almost ready to start yanking his hair out.  
I'm going crazy! He thought. Maybe I shouldn't decide. Things are just fine the way they are...  
He knew that was a lie.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sasami opened the door to Tenchi's bedroom. Tenchi was sitting at his desk, his nose in the books.  
"Hiya Tenchi!" Sasami chirped. "Dinner's almost ready!"  
Tenchi glanced at his watch. Was it that late already? He had been so busy doing his homework and thinking about his problem, he lost track of time.  
"I'll be right down, Sasami, thanks." Tenchi said.  
Tenchi moaned as he closed the books. He wasn't ready to be around the girls. Not yet. Not without a plan, but he went downstairs anyways and sat at the end of the table.  
"Hi Tenchi," Mihoshi waved at him.  
"Uh...hi."  
Mihoshi was certainly a silly girl, clumsy, in that matter. Although attractive, Tenchi never really thought she would be marriage material. Not yet at least. Maybe when she stops watching cartoons with Sasami or reading teen magazines, but right now, he thought of her as a friend and only a friend.  
Sasami carried over plates full of food to each setting just as Washu came out of her lab.  
"Looks good Sasami! I'm starving!" Washu sat at the opposite end of Tenchi and began to eat in tiny nibbles.  
Tenchi was certainly amused by Washu. It isn't everyday you meet a 20,000 year old in a 12-year old body, or a 20,000 year old at all. But, Washu had reasons to hide from her true age. Being an adult seemed to be something negative. Most people look forward to becoming an adult. Move out from your parent's house, get a real job, raise a family, no rules, but Washu's adulthood was extremely rough. Her husband was taken away. Tenchi could see that she was lonely, and still was,  
"Good evening Washu," Tenchi forced himself to say.  
"Oh. Hi Tenchi," Washu cutely smiled.  
Ryoko came into the room next and winked at Tenchi while taking her seat.  
"Hey, Sasami, where's my sake?!" Ryoko asked.  
"It's coming," Sasami said in an annoyed voice.  
"You know you shouldn't drink sake all the time Ryoko, it's not healthy," Ayeka informed Ryoko.  
"Yeah, whatever. You should lighten up a bit and try it sometime," Ryoko insisted.  
"No way!"  
Tenchi sighed. Soon this will be over. Or would it be worse? His plan has to be effective, but not too harmful.  
"Tenchi?" Ayeka stared at Tenchi with concern.  
"Oh..oh man." Tenchi banged his head on the table. "Ugh, lost in thought again!"  
Ayeka looked at Tenchi and smiled, "Can I please talk to you for a moment?"  
Ayeka and Tenchi walked through the forest for a little while before Ayeka stopped.  
"Tenchi, I love you with all my heart. I used to think that if I could not be the bride of Yosho, that I could never love anyone else. I proved to be wrong. I just ask one thing, do you love me?" Ayeka's eyes shined in hope.  
Tenchi studied her for a few moments then got a plan, "Ayeka. I don't know how to say this, but right now my heart belongs to Ryoko."  
Ayeka's cheerful face dramatically changed to horror, "You WHAT?! How dare you like that monster!"  
Ayeka ran back towards the house and Tenchi followed closely behind. Ayeka went inside the house and came back out dragging Sasami with her.  
"What are you doing?" Tenchi asked in shock.  
"We are going back to Jurai. I do not want to see your face again! You-you filthy earthling!" Ayeka cried.  
Tenchi would stop her from leaving, but couldn't. If Ayeka could not respect his choice, then everyday would be a living hell. He knew Ayeka was not the one he was meant to be with, so he let her and Sasami head back to their home planet.  
"No! I don't want to go!" Sasami yelled, but her sister continued to drag her.  
Tenchi looked at Sasami with sympathy. He never thought that Ayeka would leave. And besides that, take Sasami with her.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tenchi slowly walked back inside. Ryoko walked up to Tenchi and embraced him.  
"Hey Tenchi! Did that princess bother you? I can take care of her for you," Ryoko offered.  
"No! Look Ryoko," Tenchi gulped as he continued his plan. "I just told Ayeka that I loved her. I, well, I was just worried how you would feel."  
Ryoko burst into tears, "How can someone love Ayeka? She's spoiled. She has nothing to offer you! I on the other hand, would satisfy you! Just change your mind!"  
Tenchi shook his head, "Ryoko, no. She's heading to Jurai to get prepared for our..our wedding."  
By then Ryoko was angry. "Wedding?! Since when did you propose?!"  
"Uh..just before I came in?" Tenchi said uneasily.  
Ryoko glared a Tenchi, "Then don't you dare come crawling back when the marriage doesn't work out! The only shoulder you'll have to cry on is your own, and wherever I am, I'll be laughing."  
With that, Ryoko disappeared.  
Well, that went well, Tenchi thought. At least I know I'm not destined to be with either of them.  
Tenchi decided to talk to Mihoshi and Kiyone at the same time.  
The two were watching a soap opera in the living room.  
"Ahem," Tenchi cleared his throat, catching both girls' attention.  
"Hey Tenchi," Kiyone smiled.  
"Hi. I just proposed to Ryoko," Tenchi announced.  
"What?!" Kiyone and Mihoshi exclaimed.  
"You'd think you'd be smart enough not to marry a criminal!" Kiyone snapped.  
"Yeah, I guess I would," Tenchi replied sarcastically.  
Mihoshi began to cry.  
"Don't cry Mihoshi," Tenchi cooed.  
"She has every right to! Our friend has turned to the dark side"  
Mihoshi was sniffling but managed to say, "Don't take it too personally when we have to arrest you two."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tenchi was getting worried now. So far none of the girls respected his choice. The only person left was: Washu. If she doesn't respect his decision, he would not only be without a girlfriend, but without a friend as well. He had driven the other 5 away. This was his only hope.  
Tenchi knocked lightly on Washu's lab door.  
"Who is it?" Washu asked.  
"It's me Washu," Tenchi said loudly enough so Washu could hear through her metal door.  
"Come on in Tenchi!" Washu said with a happy tone.  
Tenchi walked in and saw the redhead typing on her holographic computer. "I just wanted to inform you that I just announced that I love Ayeka."  
Washu stopped typing and her head hung down. Was she angry? Disappointed? Happy? She turned around and looked Tenchi in the eyes. Sure enough, there was hurt.  
Washu forced a smile, "Well, congrats. I wish you two are happy...together."  
The only noise after that was a sigh from Washu, then was the awkward silence, but Tenchi was happy.. She had respected his decision! She was willing to accept it. Plus, he knew she loved him because he did see the disappointment in her eyes.  
Tenchi ran up and Washu and hugged her. He finally got up and noticed Washu looking at him confused. Now I tell her that I love her! But Tenchi stopped. He thought his plan was perfect, only what would Washu think when she hears he lied? That this was all a test? The others would be furious! He couldn't not tell her, or she would think he was trying to cheat on Ayeka, and he was certain Washu wouldn't be a part of that.  
"Washu?" Tenchi began. "I, don't know how to say this, but, I didn't tell Ayeka I loved her."  
"What?" Washu was puzzled, which was unusual for her, the greatest scientific genius of the universe.  
"What I'm trying to say is, that I made a test. A test to see who I could love. That test was to see who would respect me and my decisions."  
Washu nodded.  
"Well, things didn't go to hot with Ayeka. Ryoko was really pissed, Mihoshi and Kiyone didn't accept my decision either, Only you did. You cared enough that you wished that I would be happy, even if it meant your heart breaks. Ayeka just insulted me, Ryoko thought the marriage would be unhappy and that she'll laugh when it ends, and Mihoshi and Kiyone threatened to arrest me. Although I have liked the others, I was very intrigued by you. I believe you need someone more than any of the others. Sasami and Ayeka have each other, plus a planet to rule. Ryoko, well, she has space pirate buddies, and Mihoshi and Kiyone are partners and have their careers, but you don't have anyone. I'm glad that you are the one that respected me."  
Washu stared at Tenchi for a moment, making Tenchi afraid Washu would get really mad and use him as a test subject for a dangerous experiment, but she smiled at him.  
"Tenchi, I always respected you and trusted you. I'm guessing you'd do the same?"  
"Of course!" Tenchi exclaimed.  
"Good! Now can we get that last sample I wanted?" Washu asked with an innocent tone.  
"Uh...."  
The next second later Washu was in her adult form wearing her nurse outfit with a glove on her hands. Tenchi was trapped by one of Washu's other inventions.  
Washu smiled, "Okay, honey, let's see what you've got!"  



	2. Family Feud

Family Feud  
by "Little Washu" or Clare  
  
PLEASE READ NO NEED FOR A TEST BEFORE READING THIS STORY. THANK YOU  
  
A WEEK AFTER THE LAST STORY….  
  
Ayeka twirled her hair around her finger. Things were pretty boring back at the palace on Jurai. She felt she would rather be back on Earth fighting over Tenchi with Ryoko, but she knew she could never go back. She would have no one to fight with, or for. Tenchi had chosen Ryoko.  
"Ayeka? Princess Ayeka. Please reply!" A voice called to her from a large screen.  
The voice was familiar, and so was the appearance of the girl on the other end of the connection. The teal-haired galaxy officer and her partner looked at Ayeka with worried faces. "Why, hello Kiyone. What is going on?"  
Kiyone, even though very scared, for the Jurains, she kept a straight face as she explained, "Space Pirate Ryoko, she has just escaped from robbing a bank only a couple light years from Jurai, however, word has it she is heading your way. Witnesses say she was mumbling something about you taking 'him' away. I don't know anything more than that."  
Ayeka was silent for a moment so she could think about this. Ryoko mad at her for taking 'him' away? Who is 'he'? Shouldn't Ayeka be the one mad at her? She was the one who took Tenchi from her! "Who is 'he'?" Ayeka finally asked.  
"I'm sorry Ayeka, but I'm not sure. Witnesses say she did not say any name except for 'Ayeka'. Wait, Operative A is coming in, he may have some more clues, I'll let you know in a few minutes. Kiyone out."  
Ayeka watched the screen disappear into nowhere. This was strange, but she was actually quite pleased. Finally something exciting is about to happen around here! Plus, she can finally get rid of that Ryoko once and for all, then maybe Tenchi will change his mind about her!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"One more please?" Noboyuki begged.  
"Dad, you already took 20 pictures!" Tenchi laughed. "Besides, we have reservations we can't be late for so we better be on our way okay?"  
"Oh man!" Noboyuki complained. He certainly seemed excited for his son being in a relationship.  
Washu and Tenchi, hand in hand, walked down a path through the woods towards the city. Tenchi wore a tux, which made him look really handsome. Washu wore a teal dress with a banana boat cut neckline and a gold chain necklace. Tenchi brought some extra tissues in case a nosebleed came on without warning.  
"Where are we going for dinner?" Washu asked.  
"I told you, it's a surprise!" Tenchi grinned.  
"Give me a hint!" Washu stammered.  
"Nope!" Tenchi laughed.  
"Awww!" Washu whined.  
They walked for another 15 minutes; Washu kept trying to get out the surprise from Tenchi but was unsuccessful. By then, the greatest scientist of the universe was stumped.  
"You will have to pay for stumping the greatest scientist genius in the universe!" Washu warned Tenchi with a playful grin.  
"Yea? How?" Tenchi stopped and looked at Washu.  
"You gotta kiss me!" Washu puckered up and Tenchi laughed again, but sure enough he kissed her.  
The two got to the entrance to a beautiful French restaurant.  
"Oh Tenchi! How romantic!" Washu exclaimed.  
Tenchi wrapped his arm around Washu as they walked it and were led to a booth in front of a window facing a small man-made but beautiful waterfall.  
"What would you like to drink?" A waiter asked in an obvious fake accent.  
"We'll take some champagne," Tenchi ordered.  
As the waiter walked away Washu whispered to Tenchi, "At these prices, you'd think they'd have waiters with REAL French accents!"  
Tenchi laughed at Washu's joke then looked at the menu. He placed his hand in his suit pocket feeling for a tiny cube-shaped object. Good, he thought. it's still there!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ryoko, back to wearing her space pirate outfit, which was a bit too revealing, stared at the space in front of her.  
I wish Tenchi was here to watch this beautiful sky with me. It would be romantic! Ryoko thought. But no, he had to choose Ayeka! The little snobby princess! Maybe if I show him how much better I am, he'll leave her and choose me!  
Ryoko came closer to the galaxy planet Jurai was in, the entrance surrounded by Galaxy Police ships.  
"Damn!" Ryoko cursed. "How can I get passed all of these?"  
Ryoko laughed at her stupid question. She was Ryoko, the most powerful space pirate there was, so she claims.   
If Ayeka saw her struggling now, she'd say "Ryoko, why don't you just try to seduce the police officers? It seemed to have such a LARGE reaction from Tenchi, maybe the galaxy police will try to run away from you too!"  
Ohhh! Now she wanted to kill that princess more than ever. She sped up her speed and zoomed past the galaxy police before they could stop her.  
I'm almost there Ayeka! Say your prayers tonight, because you'll need a miracle to survive!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ayeka, we got some updated information," Kiyone announced. "It's said that Ryoko is now in the galaxy. She somehow got past the Galaxy police! We are on our way to help in her capture!"  
Kiyone looked over her shoulder at her partner who was drooling on her shoulder.  
"Mihoshi! Wake up!" Kiyone shook Mihoshi awake.  
"Wha? Hey! Why do you always need me when I'm taking a nap?" Mihoshi cried.  
"Because you are ALWAYS taking a nap!" Kiyone snapped.  
Mihoshi sat up and straightened her police uniform as well as she could, "aw, my uniform is all wrinkled" Mihoshi felt her shoulder which was damp from her saliva. "Ew, and it's wet!"  
Kiyone rolled her eyes, "That's what you get for sleeping on the job."  
The Yagami flew closer to Jurai and the two girls looked for a large section of cleared off land where they could park the Yagami.  
As they lowered onto the planet's surface someone fired at the ship causing Kiyone and Mihoshi to fly across the room.  
"What the!" Kiyone looked around to see the ship Ryo-oh-ki behind them.  
It was Ryoko!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The waiter with the phony accent began to clear the table and Tenchi waited patiently for the check.  
"Thank you Tenchi, this was wonderful," Washu smiled.  
"It's not over yet," Tenchi quickly answered.  
"Oh?"  
The check arrived and Tenchi placed the cash on the table enough to pay for the meal and a very generous tip. Washu and Tenchi walked out of the restaurant leaving a VERY pleased waiter behind.  
Tenchi wrapped his hand around Washu's neck. "Would you like to see a movie?"  
"Dinner and a movie? Boy, you may not ask a girl out often, but when you do, you sure spoil her!" Washu giggled.  
"I resent that," Tenchi said playfully.  
  
After the movie, Tenchi took her to the park and sat her down on the bench.  
"Washu, the last few days have been so wonderful, and I, would love to have many days like this in the future, where you and me hang out, at a restaurant, movie, park, wherever. I just know I want to spend everyday with you. W-will you marry me?"  
Washu's eyes brightened as Tenchi took a tiny velvet box from his suit pocket and opened it. Inside was a golden right with a ruby in the center and two diamond on either side.  
"Oh it's beautiful Tenchi!" Washu exclaimed.  
"It's a beautiful shade - identical to your hair," Tenchi smiled and he slid the ring on her finger,  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ryoko!" Ayeka ran out of the palace towards the Yagami and Ryo-oh-ki. "What do you want from me?"  
"You know well what I want!" Ryoko snapped.  
"Then you must give me what I want," Ayeka folded her arms.  
"What is it you want then?" They both asked. "Tenchi!"  
Ryoko and Ayeka jumped back. "What?! Why on earth are you asking me for Tenchi? He told me he married you!" Ryoko spat.  
"Tenchi told me he loved you!" Ayeka yelled.  
"Yea, he said the same to us," Mihoshi said.  
"WHAT?!" Kiyone, Ayeka, and Ryoko screamed in horror. "TENCHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Dad, meet your daughter-in-law!" Tenchi said proudly as Washu and he walked through the door.  
"Oh my! Tenchi! I'm so proud of you!" Noboyuki ran up to hug his son and his fiancée. "When's the big day?"  
"Well, Tenchi and I talked about it and we thought this evening. Nothing big and fancy, just a small ceremony on the beach with you, Yosho and us." Washu explained.  
"Wow, how on earth did you get lucky enough to get married so soon?" Yosho asked.  
"Well, when I proposed to Washu, a priest overheard and offered to wed us. When he heard we only were expecting 2 guests, he said that tonight was open." Tenchi beamed.  
"We better get ready!" Noboyuki and Yosho ran to get dressed.  
"One thing, are you going to wear a wedding dress? You didn't get a chance to buy one," Tenchi asked.  
"Tenchi, I'm the greatest scientific genius. I can make one in minutes!" Washu smiled. "Do you want me to wear one?"  
Tenchi shrugged, "Oh, I won't force you, but it's tradition..."  
Washu laughed and went into her lab to get started making her dress.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Why? Why did Tenchi lie to us?" Ayeka began to cry.  
"I'm not sure, but this means Tenchi isn't getting married!" Ryoko said excitedly. "Maybe one of us still has a chance!"  
"Does anyone know what happened to Washu? I haven't heard if Tenchi lied to her and how she reacted. I mean, it's only logical, if he asked everyone else," Kiyone assumed.  
"Wait a minute, maybe Tenchi was trying to get rid of us so we wouldn't interfere with Tenchi and Washu's wedding!" Ayeka screamed.  
"Whoa Missy! Keep you kimono on. You know Washu only liked Tenchi to bug us, sure she tried to seduce him the day we brought baby Taro home, but you saw how Tenchi reacted. He was scared! There's no way he'd like Washu now!"  
"Ryoko, you must remember, he was scared of you and Ayeka too. If you believe so much that he'd change his mind about either of you, how are you so sure he wouldn't for Washu?" Kiyone asked.  
"Because..." Ryoko began. "Because, Washu is Washu!"  
"She already has a husband!" Ayeka put her hands to her hips.  
"Ayeka, you know that that was over 20,000 years ago. It doesn't count anymore. Her husbands' parents made the divorce for them, and against their will. Washu had to move on," Kiyone smiled sympathetically at Ayeka.  
"Then let's go stop their wedding!" Ryoko and Ayeka ran towards the Ryo-oh-ki.  
Kiyone sighed. Washu was her friend and wanted nothing to do with this, but before she knew it, she too was aboard, flying through space, destination: earth.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The traditional tune of "Here comes the bride" played as Washu walked across the sandy shore towards Tenchi  
He smiled as she stood beside him.  
The priest began, "We are gathered here in holy matrimony..."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Ryo-oh-ki landed near the beach where Washu and Tenchi were being wed.  
"Did I call it or what?" Ryoko said smugly.  
"No time for that Ryoko! We have a wedding to ruin!" Ayeka began to run towards the ceremony.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tenchi took Washu's hand as the priest continued, "Does anyone here have a reason these two should not be wed? Come out now or forever hold your peace."  
"WE DO!" Ryoko and Ayeka hollered from just yards away.  
"How on earth did they find out?" Tenchi exclaimed.  
Washu crept closer to Tenchi and he embraced her, "Don't let them kill me Tenchi!"  
Tenchi could see Washu was extremely worried, but he knew that things will work out. He loved Washu, and would not change his mind.  
"Tenchi! Why did you lie to us?!" Ayeka screamed in his face.  
Ryoko took out her sword and began to run towards Washu, "Washu, meet your doom for stealing Tenchi!"  
Tenchi stood in between Washu and Ryoko causing Ryoko to stop short, "Ryoko, Ayeka, I need to confess something. The last day was a test, to see who would respect me and trust me. Only Washu passed. Besides, I love her and she loves me. We have been very happy together the last few days and so we decided to spend the rest of our days together."  
Ryoko and Ayeka were on the verge of tears, "Tenchi..."  
"It's too late for me to change my mind. All I ask is you just let us continue. You never have to see either of us again. You may leave now if you wish. Just don't make this hard on me. We will get married no matter what."  
The girls knew Tenchi wouldn't change his mind and Kiyone ran over to the couple, "Congratulations!"  
The others decided not to be rude and joined in. Everyone watched as the ceremony continued...  
The priest turned to Tenchi.  
"I do."  
Then, he turned to Washu.  
"I do."  
"You may now kiss the bride!"  
Tenchi and Washu kissed.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You know what Ryoko, this now makes Tenchi your DAD!" Washu laughed harshly.  
"Grr! You better not go to sleep tonight...you may want to stay awake so you can protect yourself!"  
"Ryoko!" Tenchi scolded. "That's no way to talk to your mother! Go sit in the corner!"  
"What?!" Ryoko's jaw dropped to the floor. The corner? How young did he think she was? She wasn't 2!  
Ayeka began to laugh at Ryoko, "yea, you need time to think about what you did. Shame shame shame. What a naughty little girl you are!"  
Ryoko couldn't take it and took her sword out once more, "Bring it on 'sistah!'"  
  
Even with Washu and Tenchi married, everything seemed to be normal again. Sasami came after Kiyone and Mihoshi went back to get her. She cooked a wonderful meal for the newly weds. Ayeka and Ryoko fought, but now on different subjects, and Washu now had reasons to leave her lab, but things weren't normal for long...  
  
"Everyone, Tenchi and I have an announcement," Washu looked over at Tenchi to nodded which signaled her to continue. "Well, I'm pregnant."  
Everyone gapsed and Noboyuki jumped up and down, "Did you hear that Achika? We're grandparents!"  
Washu laughed and hugged Tenchi.  
  
But somewhere, someone evil was laughing as well, "Washu, enjoy your little time with Tenchi! Once that baby is born, I'm gonna take them away! Muahahahaha!"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  



	3. Trapped in Love

Trapped in Love  
  
Skipping ahead.... 8 months later...  
  
Washu sat curled up reading a science book. She knew everything having to do with science, but you know that when you have summer break between school grades, you can tend to lose some information. Since Washu is taking a short break from her science experiments, due to her pregnancy, she spent some of her free time reading about the one thing she loves the most (besides Tenchi of course).  
Tenchi leaned over and kissed Washu gently. "Love is based on chaotic theory huh?"  
Washu smiled and nodded, "but sometimes chaotic things are good."  
Tenchi laughed.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tokimi found Doctor Clay experimenting with some acids and chemicals using various beakers and cylinders.  
"Ahem," Tokimi cleared her throat.  
"Lady Tokimi!" Doctor Clay turned around.. "Sorry, I didn't see you come in."  
"Never mind that right now. I got your message, that you came up with a plan to capture Washu?" Tokimi folded her arms.  
"Uh, yes!" Doctor Clay turned around to continue working on his experiment.  
"Will you tell me?"  
"No. It's a surprise."  
"I command you to tell me! I don't need another failed attempt! If this plan fails, then it's over for you! If you tell me your plan now, I could tell you to continue, or if you need to come up with a new one." Tokimi glared at Doctor Clay who replied without turned to face the goddess.  
"It will work. Never doubt a genius!"  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Sasami, could you give me two servings?" Washu begged.  
"Um, sure Washu," Sasami smiled.  
Boy Washu turned into a pig since she got pregnant! Ryoko thought.  
"I heard that Ryoko!" Washu glared at her. "Just because I'm married doesn't mean I don't have that mental link with you still!"  
"Aheh..heh..yea, sorry mom." Ryoko muttered and began to devour her meal trying to avoid a lecture from her mother, or even worse: that awkward silence.  
"Well don't forget Ryoko, she is eating for two, herself and the baby," Ayeka explained.  
"I know that!" Ryoko snapped. "Besides, why are you on her side? She took our Tenchi away from us!"  
"I cannot change someone's heart, and Ryoko, I was just giving you the facts!" Ayeka stared at Ryoko with a neutral expression.  
"Washu, can I baby-sit the baby for you sometimes?" Mihoshi asked.  
Washu looked nervously at Kiyone and barely shook her head and mouthed 'no!'  
"Um, I'll keep that in mind Mihoshi, heh," Washu hesitated.  
"Yay!" Mihoshi jumped up and down knocking her dinner on the floor. "Oops!"  
"Mihoshi! Next time get hyper outside!" Kiyone began picking up some of the food that had fallen off the plate.  
"I'll take care of that Kiyone," Sasami offered. "You go ahead and finish your meal!"  
"Thanks Sasami," Kiyone smiled.  
Washu smiled as she looked down at her belly. Already she loved her baby so much.  
"It looks like in a month or less this baby will be born!" Washu grinned.  
"Did you come up with a name for her?" Sasami asked.  
Washu looked at Tenchi and nodded, letting him know that she wanted him to announce it.  
"Her name will be Miyami," Tenchi held up a white blanket with the name is pink cursive letters.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Doctor Clay sat at a screen watching everything that happens in Washu's life. He sat waiting for Washu's baby to be born. It seemed like forever he has waited and every month he had to come up with a new excuse on why he didn't capture Washu.  
Washu was talking about her baby...Doctor Clay looked closer at the screen trying to make out the letters on a snow-white cotton blanket...her baby Miyami. Moments later he saw Washu go into false labor.  
"Yes! The time will come soon!" Doctor Clay cackled.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Washu! Are you okay?" Tenchi rushed to Washu who fell down in pain on the way to her lab.  
"No!" Washu began to cry.  
"Is it time?!" Ayeka ran and knelt beside Tenchi. "I'll get father, and Yosho, maybe they could get a doctor."  
"No, I think it's just false labor. But it's just as painful!" Washu formed fists and punched her knees hoping it would help ease the pain, she really knew it wouldn't help but did this anyways.  
Moments later, the pain settled a bit and Sasami gave Washu a glass of water.  
"I don't know how I will handle this," Washu said between taking sips of the ice-cold water.  
Tenchi didn't know what to say so he hugged Washu, and they stayed in that position for nearly an hour.  
__________________________________One Week Later_______________________________________  
  
"Washu, since we don't know exactly when you will actually go into labor, we found a doctor who is willing to stay here until the baby is born...for free! This is Doctor C." Yosho introduced the man.  
Doctor Clay stood in his disguise. Soon, he will have the baby is his grasp and Tenchi nearby.  
"Dinner is ready! Oh, we have a guest! I better set up an extra place," Sasami smiled.  
Ryoko looked over at this new doctor. Something was wrong. She could feel it. But what was it? Was the person evil? Or was Washu messing with her mind? Maybe the person isn't exactly evil, but is controlled by someone evil, like Mayuka was.  
Everyone took their seats around the table and began to eat Sasami's delicious meal.  
"So tell me, how did you find Doctor C?" Mihoshi asked,  
"Well, I went to a local doctor's office, and Doctor C stood outside and asked if I knew Washu. I said 'yes' and he told me that it is nearing the time she was to give birth and since we live so far from town, it may be easier and quicker if a doctor came to stay until the baby's born." Noboyuki explained.  
"Oh," Ayeka wasn't quite satisfied, and neither was Washu.  
"How did you know? I mean, you're not my doctor. I never even saw you at the office before," Washu looked suspiciously at Doctor C.  
"Uhhh, I got transferred all over after graduating from medical school. When I got to this doctor's office, I looked over some files and saw yours. You see, I've been in the same low position since I got into my actual career for the first time, I thought if I delivered your baby, I could maybe get a promotion," Doctor C replied.  
"Uh...okay, whatever," Ryoko rolled her eyes.  
Don't be rude Ryoko! Washu sent the message to her daughter.  
Mom! I don't think that guy is safe! I think he is evil, I! Washu discontinued listening to her daughter's message and glared at her.  
After dinner Washu headed off to bed when Doctor C stopped her.  
"Uh, let me know if you have any more contractions or anything," he told her.  
"Um okay," Washu yawned and began to climb into bed.  
"Good night Washu!" Doctor C pulled his mask off and Washu's eyes widened.  
"No!!!!!!!!!" Washu screamed. Stress overwhelmed her and she went into premature labor.  
"Washu?" Tenchi opened the door to see Washu screaming.  
"Just in time Tenchi. Get over here! I learned doctors usually let the father help out in the process," Doctor Clay said, back in his disguise.  
"Already in labor? Didn't see have at least another 2 weeks or so?" Tenchi asked.  
"Oh, she just got stressed out which cause premature labor, it's becoming more common," he explained.  
Then, Washu's screams were replaced with Miyami's screams. Doctor Clay wrapped Miyami in a blanket and gave her to Tenchi.  
"Shouldn't Washu hold her first?" Tenchi looked over at the exhausted, but smiled Washu.  
"No!" Doctor Clay removed his mask once more and signaled Tokimi. Then Doctor Clay, Tenchi and Miyami vanished.  
"Tenchi! Miyami! No!!" Washu screamed.  
Ryoko ran to Washu and hugged her. I knew it!  
No need to be cocky Ryoko! Not at a time like this. Washu messaged her.  
Ryoko looked at Washu in the eyes and told her, I really wish I wasn't right.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tokimi looked at Tenchi and Miyami.  
"You idiot! I wanted Washu! Not these two little, weaklings!" Tokimi roared.  
"No, Lady Tokimi! This is part of the plan! If Washu loves them so much, she'll come after them, we can capture her then!" Doctor Clay insisted.  
"What?! Why do you want Washu?" Tenchi asked.  
"Because she left the one place she belongs: ruling the universe!" Tokimi said without looking at Tenchi.  
"You're Tokimi, part of the three goddesses Tokimi, Washu, and Tsunami!" Tenchi seemed fairly amused.  
"Oh, has she spoken of me? And you heard about Tsunami?" Tokimi's attention was on this now.  
"Yea! And not only have I heard about Tsunami, but I met her, and," Tenchi was interrupted by Tokimi's rages.  
"YOU MET HER?! I'VE LOOKED FOR HER FOR YEARS!"  
Tenchi knew he was about to die, but Doctor Clay returned Tokimi's attention to capturing Washu. Tenchi wasn't at all relieved.  
"I am Tenchi, part of the Jurai's royal family! I can summon the light hawk wings, however, I do not want to harm you! Just leave Washu alone and I'll let you live."  
"Hahaha, you little dimwit! I'm a goddess, I cannot die!" Tokimi's laugh sounded more evil than Washu's when she wanted to try out a new experiment on Tenchi.  
Her laugh made Tenchi cringe and he tightly closed his eyes hoping this was all just a nightmare, but as his eyes reopened, it didn't all go away, instead he was trapped in an invention that seemed like something Washu created. It was complex, which numerous buttons.  
"Doctor Clay created this machine," Tokimi smiled. "He was also a professor, just like Washu."  
Tenchi looked over at Tokimi who held Miyami. Oh dear God, please let us all get home safely.  
"Don't worry though, after I get Washu, I'll let you and Miyami go home," Tokimi said, as if reading Tenchi's mind.  
"I want Washu to go home too!" Tenchi yelled.  
"She will! Her home is ruling the universe with me!" Tokimi laughed again.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Washu ran into her lab and typed on her holographic computer.  
"Doctor Clay, I remember him, I never saw him since he tried to capture me for....TOKIMI!"  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Washu is on her way!" Doctor Clay announced after watching Washu on the screen.  
"Well, I must admit Doctor Clay, I had my doubts," Tokimi began.  
"Lady Tokimi, not to be rude but, I told you not to doubt a genius!"Doctor Clay smirked.  
Just then, Washu appeared. "Tokimi."  
"Washu."  
"Let them go," Washu ordered.  
"Fine. In one condition," Tokimi grinned.  
"What's that?"  
"You stay here and rule the universe with me."  
Washu got angry. "You want me to leave behind the ones I love?"  
"Love? Ha! Goddesses don't love!" Tokimi laughed.  
Tokimi gave Miyami to Tenchi and walked towards Washu.  
Washu pulled out a sword, very similar to Ryoko's and swung at Tokimi's feet. Tokimi jumped.  
Tokimi was shocked that Washu was willing to fight for these two earthlings, but decided to fight back. A purple, glowing sphere floated just above her hand, then she threw it in Washu's direction.  
Washu took a direct hit and collapsed on the ground.  
"Washu!" Tenchi called from the machinery.  
Washu got up, despite the pain, and swung her sword at Tokimi's face, scraping her cheek, which left a bloody, cut running from her temple to chin.  
Tokimi was more than outraged about this and pulled out her own sword a bit larger than Washu's.  
Cling! Clung! Clank!  
The swords made a loud sound as they made contact.  
Washu was still determined to win back her and her family's freedom, even when Tokimi seemed to get dangerously close to killing her.  
"Want to give up sister?" Tokimi smiled her evil grin after knocking Washu down.  
"Never bitch!" Washu jumped up and fired from a pistol-like gun similar to the Galaxy Police's guns, but since this was created by the Greatest Scientific Genius, it was much more powerful.  
The bullet hit Tokimi in the arm in which her sword was held by, and she dropped the sword.  
Washu pointed her sword at Tokimi and knelt down, "Let them go."  
Tokimi watched Washu go over to Tenchi and Miyami and hugged them.  
Tenchi handed a crying Miyami to Washu, "All this excitement woke her up."  
Washu held Miyami in her arms and hummed the tune to the lullaby her mother sang to her.  
Tokimi observed this and for the very first time a tear rolled down her face.  
"I came too late, there is no way you can become neutral again is there? My sister is trapped in love!" Tokimi sobbed. "Look at you! You have a husband and daughter! I have no one!"  
Washu smiled sympathetically. "Tokimi, yes it's too late for me to change, but it's not for you."  
  
  
Does Tokimi change and begin to love someone? Does Washu let Mihoshi take care of the baby?   
  
Some things to consider for our next chapter!   
  
  
  



	4. Undercover

Undercover  
  
"Mihoshi!" Kiyone hissed. "Mihoshi!"  
The blonde lay unconscious on a sleeping bag.  
"Come on Kiyone, let's sing one more time," Mihoshi said in her sleep.  
Kiyone had to smile. She too enjoyed hanging out with Mihoshi at the karaoke bar.  
"Can I baby-sit the baby?" Mihoshi continued to babble in her sleep.  
Kiyone sat up and rubbed her eyes. With Mihoshi talking, she couldn't get to sleep. After stretching for a few minutes, Kiyone walked to the window of Miho-Kiyo's tiny apartment.  
"Well, I might as well stay up," Kiyone said sleepily. "The sun's rising."  
Kiyone walked over to the country style kitchen. The walls were of some pretty floral print, the table, counters, and chairs were wooden, and simple cream-colored curtains dangled from the top of the window, from a rod. Kiyone walked over to the coffee maker and began to put in the coffee beans and water.  
She sat down at the wooden table and pulled out one of Mihoshi's Teen magazines while waiting for the coffee to be ready.  
"Make out manual, 'Love Doctor'? What a bunch of crap!" Kiyone laughed. "And Mihoshi really reads this?"  
By the time Kiyone flipped through pages, desperate to find something decent to read (and becoming unsuccessful), the coffee was ready. She walked up to a counter above the coffee pot and reached down a mug, then took the pot and poured some coffee into the mug. After setting the coffee pot back onto the coffee-making machine, she sat back down at the table and began to sip the coffee, savoring the peaceful morning.  
Then the phone rang. Kiyone jumped which made her nearly spill the coffee onto her lap. "Damnit! I must hangout with Mihoshi too much!" Kiyone set the coffee down on the table and answered the phone.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey Kiyone!" A cheerful Washu spoke on the other end of the receiver.  
"Oh, good morning Washu. It's nice too hear you and the others got back safely. Tell me, whatever happened to Tokimi?" Kiyone asked.  
"I let her know she could still turn into a loving being like myself and Tsunami," She laughed a bit. "but she declined. She said her work was much more important than love."  
Kiyone stayed silent.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you Kiyone. I know you take so much pride in your work as well," Washu apologized.  
"Don't worry about it Washu. Now, why are you calling at 7:00 in the morning?"  
Washu hesitated a bit, "Well, I need you to baby-sit Miyami. Tenchi and I are going to look at some apartments and houses, and maybe some baby furniture, and while we're there in the city, we may go see a movie. I couldn't do all that if Miyami was with us."  
Kiyone sighed, "Alright, alright."  
"Yes! Thanks Kiyone. Tenchi is on his way to bring the baby to you."  
With a click, the conversation was over. Kiyone hung up the phone and looked over at Mihoshi. She was still asleep but wasn't talking anymore.  
*Knock knock knock*  
Kiyone walked up to her apartment door. When she opened it, she saw Tenchi and Miyami looking at her from the other side.  
"Hey Tenchi!" Kiyone smiled.  
"Hey Kiyone. Thanks for taking care of the baby."  
"Oh it's nothing really, actually..."  
"Heh heh, I forgot, now you have two kids to take care of today now won't you?" Tenchi asked.  
"Err... don't remind me!" Kiyone brushed her bangs out from her eyes.  
"Well, I gotta go," Tenchi handed Miyami and a tote full of baby bottles, toys, and diapers to Kiyone.  
"Alright, have a good day Tenchi," Kiyone moved her hand that supported Miyami's bottom and waved quickly at Tenchi as he left, which caused the heavy tote to slide to her elbow. After he left, Kiyone closed the door and carried Miyami into the living room.  
Mihoshi just got up and so wasn't quite awake. She kept tripping over her own feet.  
"Good Morning Mihoshi. We are watching Miyami today," Kiyone announced.  
"Yippee!" Mihoshi said as excitedly as she could for being tired.   
The phone then began to ring. Kiyone went over and picked up the cordless receiver.  
"MihoKiyo. Can I help you?" Kiyone asked.  
On the other end was the galaxy police. They had a case for Mihoshi and Kiyone to work on.  
"Sure, what is it?" Kiyone listened.  
"Well, Kagato was found heading to Orlando, Florida: Disney World. The problem: It's Gay Day. Meaning..."  
"Meaning Mihoshi and I gotta play lesbians," Kiyone muttered.  
"WHAT? Kiyone I never knew!" Mihoshi looked up at her. "Maybe you are, but I'm not!"  
Kiyone hung up the phone and went over to Mihoshi and slapped her.  
"You dumb-butt! I'm not a lesbian! We just have to pretend we are so we can capture Kagato!"  
Mihoshi rubbed to cheek which was now a bright red handprint, "Where is he?"  
"Disney World."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kiyone and Mihoshi were sitting in their chairs in the main deck of the Yagami. Mihoshi was tickling and giggling with Miyami.  
Kiyone smiled. Mihoshi worked so well with babies, because she had the brain of one! Kiyone leaned back after pressing the cruise-control button to her right. This will get interesting she thought.  
The baby then began to cry, which startled Mihoshi and Kiyone both. Mihoshi nearly dropped Miyami but with Kiyone's help, Mihoshi found her balance.  
"I think you need to change her diaper Mihoshi," Kiyone suggested.  
"Okay, where did you put them?" Mihoshi asked.  
"Mihoshi, I told you to bring the diapers! Oh great, don't tell me you forgot them!" Kiyone smacked her forehead.  
"Sorry," Mihoshi replied in a whiny voice.  
Kiyone stayed on the Yagami to watch the crying infant with a sack of poop, as Mihoshi went to Publix to buy diapers.  
"And get the right size! She isn't that old you know! Get the SMALLEST size!" Kiyone repeated to make sure Mihoshi understood.  
Mihoshi nodded and walked through the parking lot and waved at people staring at this blonde haired girl exited from a spaceship.  
Mihoshi went through the automatic doors and ran up and down the aisles until she found the "diaper" aisle.  
"Depends? Oh, I guess this will work!" Mihoshi grabbed the package and ran towards the automatic door again.  
"Miss! You gotta pay for that!" A cashier shouted at Mihoshi.  
Mihoshi ignored him and ran back to the Yagami.  
Kiyone opened the door for the stupid police girl as Mihoshi handed her the package.  
"Depends?! Mihoshi! These are for old people!" Kiyone scolded her. "Go back and ask where the diapers are!"  
After Mihoshi left again Kiyone sighed, "That idiot."  
Mihoshi ran between the two doors that opened as she neared. She nervously smiled at the cashier who looked very angrily at her, "I'm back..."  
Mihoshi slowly tiptoed away and went looking for the diapers. She found an aisle that had photos of babies all over. There were glass jars of food, diapers, all kinds of stuff! Mihoshi looked at everything, "I wonder if this is where Kiyone meant."  
Mihoshi went over towards the diapers and picked up a humongous package of small diapers. Mihoshi began to lose her balance and began to tip backwards. She finally lost her balance and crashed into the baby food jars which scattered pieces of glass all over in the aisle.   
A worker in a sea-foam green apron with pastel pink letters spelling "Publix" on it ran over to see what the commotion was. The worker, turned out to be the cashier who scolded Mihoshi for stealing.  
"Miss! Are you okay? Look, please leave! We don't like shop-lifters!"  
Mihoshi threw the cashier some money and stepped around the glass as she, with the package of diapers in hand, ran out the store.  
Mihoshi collapsed through the entrance of the Yagami; Kiyone stared at her, "Long enough?"  
Mihoshi handed the diapers to Kiyone.  
"Nuh-uh. You gotta change her!" Kiyone handed the squirming infant to Mihoshi.  
"Oh, okay," Mihoshi went over to the bathroom and set Miyami on the counter as she changed her.  
Kiyone started up the engine and got back on the road to Florida!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mihoshi began to giggle.  
"What is it Mihoshi?" Kiyone asked.  
"Look! That pole is bent in three circles! It looks like a mouse!"  
Kiyone looked out the left side of the front windshield at the strange-shaped pole, "You're right Mihoshi. I've never seen such a thing!"  
They parked in the median of the interstate and walked the rest of the way to Disney. The bad news, they were already worn out when they got there. The good news: they didn't have to pay for parking!  
Anyways, Mihoshi and Kiyone stood at the ticket booth, "Three tickets please."  
The woman cashier smiled at them, "Well, well, well, we seem to get more lesbians every year! How sweet, and a baby? Well, congratulations!"  
Kiyone wanted to punch the lady, but remembering that they were undercover, she stopped, "Yea, I guess..."  
The lady handed three tickets and pointed to the direction where they needed to turn in the tickets.  
Mihoshi and Kiyone walked over to the entrance and handed the tickets to the person working there.  
After turning in their tickets, Kiyone and Mihoshi were literally excited. The view was gorgeous. The ground was made of bricks and in front of all the buildings was a cute small flower arrangement/  
They looked at the garden in front of them. Three circles, two black and one large white circle in the middle. The white circle had a goofy looking face on it.  
"Hey! That's what that pole looked like!" Mihoshi pointed out the shape in the flowers.  
"Yep," Kiyone said without looking. She started heading towards the buildings and attractions.  
"Wait for me!" Mihoshi whined. She ran after Kiyone but tripped over a brick, just slightly higher than the others. "oof!"  
Kiyone turned around to see Mihoshi getting up and saying her famous word, "Ouch."  
Mihoshi caught up with Kiyone and they walked through the park.  
"I wanna go on that ride!" Mihoshi pointed to a building.  
"The Lion King? Mihoshi, let's capture Kagato first, THEN go on rides," Kiyone told her.  
The two spent over 3 hours in the MGM looking for Kagato. No luck.  
"Let's try Magic Kingdom," Kiyone suggested.  
Mihoshi's jaw dropped when she saw the castle, "Wow! That's a purdy castle isn't it Kiyone!"  
Kiyone just nodded as they headed towards the building. The two decided to take a small break from their search.  
Mihoshi and Kiyone entered a ride "The ExtraTERRORestrial Alien Encounters."  
Mihoshi and Kiyone were lead into a circular room. There were seats all around. In the center was a glass tube.  
Mihoshi and Kiyone took their seat, Kiyone set Miyami on her lab and strapped the seatbelt and the ride began to start. The lights dimmed and you heard a guy talking...then screaming...then crunching noises...then in the glass tube you see an alien.  
"AHHHH!!!!!!" Mihoshi screamed. She pulled out her gun and began to shoot at the pretend-alien.  
"Mihoshi!" Kiyone yelled.  
The ride operators turned the lights back on and everyone stared at Mihoshi.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, we are having technical difficulties with our ride, we hope to have it back up and running shortly," a voice announced over a PA system.  
"Oops."  
Kiyone and Mihoshi went over and decided to watch a show. They entered an auditorium.  
Mihoshi and Miyami began to giggle again.  
"What is it this time Mihoshi?" Kiyone asked and looked at the stage. A bunch of bears began to sing and dance.  
"Welcome to the Country Bear Jamboree!"  
"Oh man..."Kiyone sunk into her chair. "This is going to be a long day."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was nearing sunset. Still no luck finding Kagato.  
Kiyone and Mihoshi sat down on a bench and watched couple walk by.  
Men kissing men, women flirting with women. It sickened Kiyone.  
"I do NOT belong here!" Kiyone muttered.  
"Yes you do Kiyone! We are on a case! We gotta capture Kagato!" Mihoshi said a little too loud.  
The people turned and looked at the two galaxy policewomen and the baby.  
"Aheh heh... We are practicing for our audition for a part in a new Disney film!" Kiyone laughed hesitatingly.  
Kiyone turned to smack Mihoshi, but Mihoshi was feeding a hungry baby  
Kiyone faced forward again and saw hundreds of people running towards the castle.  
"What's going on?" Kiyone asked them worriedly.  
"FIREWORKS!" They all screamed excitedly.  
Mihoshi jumped up scaring the baby who began to cry, "I wanna see them! Let me go see them please Kiyone!"  
Kiyone rolled her eyes. Kiyone took Miyami from Mihoshi's arms and the three walked towards "Cinderella's castle."  
As they waited for the fireworks to start, Kiyone heard a rustling in the bushes behind them.  
Kiyone handed Mihoshi the baby as she went to investigate.  
"What was that? Who's there?" Kiyone asked.  
Kiyone moved branches and leaves out of the way so she could see who was there.  
She blushed at the view. Two girls were kissing passionately.  
"A little privacy!" One girl hissed.  
"Uh, yea!" The other girl replied.  
Kiyone ran fast from the bushes.  
Kiyone stopped short when she ran into someone, "Oh...I'm sorry!"  
"It's alright," A male voice replied.  
The man helped Kiyone up and she looked at him. Her eyes widened.  
"Kagato?!" Kiyone screeched.  
Kiyone pulled her gun, "You are under arrest Kagato! You have a right to remain silent, and to an attorney..."  
Kagato began to laugh. In the background fireworks began to shoot off.  
Kiyone fired her gun at Kagato.  
Kagato took no damage and began to attack Kiyone.  
Kiyone gritted her teeth. The pain was intolerable.  
Kiyone tried her karate moves. Didn't work. Kagato took out a sword and aimed it at Kiyone's neck. Kiyone ran over to a nearby tree and broke off a branch and tried to shield the sword away, but the sword just burned through the wood.  
"MIHOSHI!" Kiyone screamed.  
Mihoshi looked over at Kiyone who was battling Kagato. She reported this to the Galaxy Police with someone's cell phone.  
Soon hundreds of galaxy police ships filled the sky opposite of the fireworks.  
Kagato was trapped. He snarled at Kiyone, "You will pay!"  
Kiyone whipped her hands on her jeans and smiled at Kagato.  
The galaxy police and Kagato left and Kiyone and Mihoshi, holding a sleeping Miyami, watched the rest of the fireworks display.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Okay, I know, I should have written a better fight scene. I suck at those. Well, this was my first attempt to a more "humorous" story. I admit, it sucked. I don't know if Kiyone has superpowers, so it would be stupid to say she summoned a powerful sword if she couldn't do that. But hey, I'm used to writing sappy stories. Please don't be too hard on me!  



End file.
